


Underneath the Mistletoe

by jaybear1701



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, basically what if waverly and nicole had met during the holidays, but no demon shenanigans, canonish alternate universe, holiday au, mistletoe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybear1701/pseuds/jaybear1701
Summary: Five times Waverly and Nicole meet beneath some mistletoe, and one time they don't.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to try my hand at one of those "Five times..." fics, and here's the result! The majority of this story is already written, so the plan is to post the next four parts each day this week, with the last part to go up New Year's Eve. (Keep your fingers crossed.) Hope all you Earpers have a marvelous holiday season & best wishes for the New Year!

The eggnog was fantabulous, if Waverly said so herself. The perfect frothy blend of creamy and sweet.

She had whipped up several batches from scratch that morning--had gathered just-laid eggs from the chicken coop in Gus’s yard, meticulously separated the whites, beat the yolks and organic cane sugar, stirred in her favorite rum with whole milk from the Tate ranch, folded in heavy cream she had whipped herself, ground some nutmeg and sprinkled it in.

It was Christmas in a cup, and Gus always served it at the beginning of December as an off-menu special at Shorty’s for the patrons who knew to ask for it. So far, not many people had ordered it. But the night was still young, and the regulars were outnumbered by the tourists who wanted to _Drink Where Wyatt Earp Drank_. Rainbow-colored holiday lights framed the familiar sign, complimenting the rest of the saloon’s holiday decor. Fresh garland was strung across the bar, a beautiful dark green against mahogany. Every stool had bright red bows tied to their seat backs. A bundle of mistletoe hung from the ceiling a few steps past the front double-doors.

  
This was Waverly’s favorite time of the year, and she happily breathed in the sweet scent of pine mingling nicely with the sharp smell of alcohol.

Humming along to the country rendition of _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ twanging from the jukebox, Waverly filled two glass mugs to the brim with eggnog and carefully set them in front of Chrissy and Jeremy.

“Happy holidays!” Jeremy raised his mug eagerly. “Here’s to finding happiness in the new year.”

Chrissy clinked her drink against Jeremy’s. “And to Waves finally moving on with her love life.” She smirked at Waverly, who rolled her eyes.

“I have long since moved on from Champ,” Waverly insisted, adjusting the Santa hat on her head. She was quite proud that she finally had one in a shade of red that matched her Shorty’s uniform, even if it had meant ordering three different rolls of velveteen to find the right one.

“Oh yeah?” Chrissy challenged, flipping her dirty blonde hair over one shoulder. “You haven’t been on a date for at least six months. Even Jeremy’s gotten more action that you.”

“Yup.” Jeremy nodded as he sipped his drink, moaning in pleasure.

Waverly’s mouth parted. “When?”

“The other night.” He wiped a foam mustache from his upper lip and waggled his eyebrows. “Now I’m at two and three-quarter times.”

Chrissy scrunched up her nose. “You don’t want to know.”

“I wasn’t even going to ask.” Waverly shook her head and raised her hands. “Listen, guys, I’m dating.”

“Who?” Chrissy asked, closing her eyes as she took her own sip. “Jeez, Wave, you really outdid yourself this year.”

“Thank you.” Waverly smiled and curtsied. “I really think using fresh ingredients…”

“Don’t try to change the subject, Earp,” Chrissy interrupted, holding up a hand. “Just who have you dated?”

“You know,” Waverly waved a hand through the air in vague motions, “that one guy.”

Chrissy cocked her head to the side. “What guy?”

“Perry Crofte,” Waverly went with the first name that popped into her mind and then inwardly cringed.

“Perry Crofte,” Chrissy repeated, unconvinced. “Your sister’s billionaire ex who’s like a brother to you. That Perry Crofte?”

“A date’s a date,” Waverly answered lamely.

“Platonic ones don’t count,” Jeremy piped up as he polished off his nog and slapped his glass back on the countertop with a loud smack. “What?” He asked as Waverly stared at him. “It’s what you guys would say to me.”

“Fine.” Sighing, Waverly turned and was relieved to see two new customers sidling up to the other side of the bar. She smiled and waved, her usual greeting. The man smiled in response, holding up two wrinkled fingers and nodding toward the taps. Waverly gave him a thumbs up and pulled out two pint glasses.

Waverly made sure to be extra careful with the tap’s handles as she poured the beer. Gus still hadn’t gotten them fixed and they were looser than normal. “There was that time with Rosita.”

“One random, drunken kiss in a hot tub doesn’t count either,” Chrissy said. “Besides, she ran off with that Doc guy again.”

“Don’t I know it,” Waverly muttered under her breath as she served the pints to the other customers. Wynonna had gone on a rampage after she found out about Doc and Rosita. Even though Wynonna had pretended she didn’t care what her baby daddy did, Waverly had known better and spent half a week’s worth of tips on carry out and whiskey to keep her sister from doing anything (or anyone) else she’d regret.

When Waverly returned to Chrissy and Jeremy, she braced her hands wide on the bar. “Look, guys, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine. I can have a date whenever I want.”

“That’s the problem,” Chrissy covered one of Waverly’s hands with her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You never want to.”

“That’s not true,” Waverly protested.

“It’s because you overthink things,” Jeremy added. “Even more than me, and that’s saying something.”

“No I don’t.”

“Waves, I love you, but it’s not like you’re Ms. Spontaneous or anything,” Chrissy said.

Waverly straightened up, offended. “I can be spontaneous.”

Chrissy and Jeremy each simultaneously arched one eyebrow.

“I can!” Waverly exclaimed.

Chrissy crossed her arms. “Prove it.”

“All right.” Waverly scanned the room, her green eyes darting from the newcomers at the bar, to the old regulars at the tables and the groups milling around the pool tables. Finally, her gaze settled on the bunch of green leaves and white berries suspended above the entrance.

“Okay.” Nodding, she drew herself up to her full height. All 163 centimeters of it. She could do this. “I’ll kiss the next person who walks through the door.”

“Yeah right,” Chrissy snorted. “I’ll bet $100 that you won’t.”

“You’re on.” Waverly spun on her heel and walked out from behind the bar. She would have chuckled at the way Jeremy’s jaw fell unhinged, but she was too busy forcing herself to stride toward the door. By the time she reached the mistletoe, her palms felt sweaty and a cold pit of nerves weighed down her stomach. She chanced a glance back at her friends, who had swiveled around on their stools. They watched her with a mixture of uncertainty and pride.

The swinging doors creaked behind her and Waverly froze. Oh God, she thought. What was she doing? Whoever was behind her could be some disgusting shit-ticket. Or worse. It could be Champ. She should just go back. So what if she lost some money? She clenched her fists. No, she had come this far… She closed her eyes and counted to 10, digging deep to find the willpower to just go through with it and prove her friends wrong. She opened her eyes, turned around, and…

All the air rushed out of her lungs.

Before her stood a beautiful stranger, dusting snow off her midnight blue parka. She pulled back the hood to reveal fiery red hair that curled a bit at her shoulders. The woman noticed Waverly instantly. How could she not? Waverly was standing in her way after all and staring straight at her like some creeper.

“Hello,” the woman greeted, brown eyes warm and curious as she took in Waverly’s holiday uniform. “I didn’t know Shorty’s employed Santa’s little helpers.”

“Oh.” Waverly’s hand flew up to her hat, self-consciously adjusting the faux-fur trim. “Sorry.”

The woman’s brow wrinkled. “For what?” She asked, voice gentle.

Waverly didn’t understand why it made her feel like melting. “It’s my friends.” She shook her head, so completely flustered that she was sure her even her toes were red. “They dared me to be spontaneous and so I said I’d kiss the next person who walked in,” she was rambling and she couldn’t stop, awkwardly gesturing up toward the mistletoe, “and it’s completely stupid and inappropriate and I’ll just shut up now and get out of your way.”

She wished she could run away and hide, but Gus would have her ass if she abandoned her shift. Mortified, Waverly tried to step aside, but the woman reached out and stopped her with a light hand on her elbow. “A dare, huh? For how much?”

“A hundred bucks,” Waverly nearly squeaked.

The woman’s right cheek dimpled as she half-grinned. “Split it 50/50?”

Waverly blinked at the woman, then shook her head. Had she heard right? “You’re saying…”

“Lay one on me.”

Waverly’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Really.” She gave a full-blown smile and Waverly’s heart throbbed.

“Okay,” Waverly exhaled. Was this really happening? She took a tentative step forward, slowly, so that the other woman could back out if she wanted to. But she didn’t. She waited patiently for Waverly to bring them toe-to-toe. The lovely stranger smelled good. Sweet. Like vanilla-dipped donuts and, God help Waverly, her mouth began to water.

She licked her lips. Still, the stranger didn’t move a muscle. Waverly had total control. The thought emboldened her. And with a spike of adrenaline-fueled courage, Waverly cupped the woman’s jaw, rocked up on the balls of her feet, and kissed her.

Warmth spread throughout Waverly’s entire body. The woman’s touch was soft and gentle and gone before Waverly could even process that the kiss had ended. She stepped backward, leaving Waverly slightly dizzy, pulse pounding in her ears.

“We good?” The woman breathed out. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but her pupils appeared dilated.

Waverly turned her head. Satisfaction surged within her at the disbelief and awe on Chrissy and Jeremy’s jaw-dropped expressions. “Perfect,” Waverly answered.

“I’m Nicole, by the way.” She held out a hand, which seemed somewhat silly given the greeting they had already given each other.

Suddenly shy, Waverly shook Nicole’s hand gently, but firmly. “Waverly.”

“Waverly Earp?”

“That’s right,” she answered, surprised.

Nicole chuckled. “I’ve heard a lot about you from my boss.”

“Who’s your…?”

The double-doors swung open again and in strolled Sheriff Randy Nedley, snowflakes dotting his black Stetson.

“Haught!” He bellowed when he saw them. “Good, you’ve met Waverly. If anyone can make you feel welcome in this town, it’s her.”

“I’ll say.” Nicole winked at Waverly, who felt her cheeks heat up even more than she thought was possible.

“Waverly, this here’s my newest deputy.” Nedley clapped Nicole on the shoulder. “Nicole Haught.”

“You’re a cop?” Waverly squeaked out. A hot cop named Haught… because of course.

Nicole raised her hands up in mock surrender. “Busted.”

“Hell, she might even be sheriff one day,” Nedley said. “Now, Gus tells me you’ve got my favorite special today.”

Waverly still wished she could just disappear on the spot, but she couldn’t do anything but lead Nedley and Nicole back to the bar where Chrissy and Jeremy continued to look shell-shocked. Chrissy shook it off and greeted her father with a peck on the cheek.

Nedley introduced everyone while Waverly made her way back behind the bar. She could feel Nicole’s eyes following her, but she patently resisted the urge to make eye contact and instead busied herself with refilling drinks. She knew Chrissy and Jeremy were dying to say something to her too, but they wouldn’t dare with the sheriff right there.

“Two specials, if you please, Waverly,” Nedley said, hat now in hand.

“What’s the special?” Nicole asked.

“Only the best damn eggnog you’ll ever have in your life!” Nedley exclaimed to the accompanying nods of Waverly’s friends.

“Oh I don’t know about that.” Waverly fought off another blush as she poured two glasses for Nicole and Nedley and handed them over. She tried not to shiver when her eyes locked with Nicole’s and their fingers brushed.

“Don’t be so modest.” Chrissy waved her off and batted her eyelashes at Nicole. “You know she makes it from scratch.”

“Impressive.” Nicole smiled, bringing the cup to her mouth. Waverly never thought she could be jealous of an inanimate object and yet here she was. Nicole took a sip. Her eyes instantly widened. “Wow.”

“Amazing, right?” Jeremy chirped.

“Definitely.” Nicole nodded, her gaze settling back on Waverly. “But, I think the sugar I got earlier was sweeter.”

Waverly’s lips tingled from sensory memory and more heat flooded her cheeks. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t spontaneously combusted yet.

Nedley, confused, just shrugged up his shoulders and chucked a thumb at one of the tables. “We’ll be taking these over there,” he said. “You have a good rest of the evening. Don’t drink too much now.” He kissed Chrissy’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, sweetheart.”

“Bye dad,” Chrissy said. When they were out of earshot, she whirled back around, gaping. “Holy shit!”

Waverly only smirked in return, hoping it would cover up how utterly discombobulated she still felt. “I’ll take my payout in small denominations, thank you very much.”

“Get me a beer, you crazy bitch.” Chrissy pulled out her wallet and started counting out bills.

“Coming right up.” Chuckling, Waverly walked to the cask. She picked up a glass and couldn’t stop her gaze from sliding once again toward Nicole.

The gorgeous deputy smiled at her, raising her eggnog in a silent toast. Waverly smiled back, heart sprinting, not paying attention as she pulled on the tap a little too hard.

And it burst.


	2. The Snowball

A fresh round of snow floated down from the gray sky in thick, fuzzy flakes, turning even the drabness of downtown Purgatory into a winter wonderland.

“Remind me again why we can’t just get a fake one?” Wynonna grumbled as she hopped out of Waverly’s Jeep, zipping up her leather jacket and winding a maroon scarf that Waverly had knitted tighter around her neck. “The needles and sap get everywhere.”

“Because Alice loves real trees,” Waverly explained as she locked her car, even though Wynonna already knew the answer. “And you want to surprise her when she comes home from school.”

“Right, right,” Wynonna sighed, her breath puffing out in a cloud of white. “At some point we’re gonna have to teach the kid she can’t always get everything she wants.”

“She knows that.” Waverly shook her head in exasperation, the tassels of her winter hat swishing to and fro. It wasn’t Christmas without Wynonna’s usual Scrooge-like facade, which always melted in the face of her daughter’s holiday excitement, like clockwork. Grumpy at the beginning of December. But by the end of the month, Wynonna could give Santa Claus a run for his money with her level of holiday cheer. “But if you’d like to deny my only niece, be my guest.”

Wynonna gave an exaggerated scowl and kept marching toward the town square where Lou, the self-proclaimed “Pine Baron” of the Pine Barrens, had set up his annual Christmas tree lot in the town square. Waverly followed with a knowing smile, burying her cold hands inside the pockets of her puffy turquoise coat. She had forgotten her mittens at Shorty’s the night before in the wake of the fiasco with the beer taps.

Inwardly groaning, she tried not to think about it, and instead focused on catching up with Wynonna. They approached the lot, delineated by red-and-green pennant banners strung up with twinkling yellow fairy lights. The falling snow coated the rows of evergreen trees like powdered sugar, while the air was filled with the buzzing sound of chainsaws and the whir of palletizers that wrapped the trees in plastic nets. 

“Are you gonna help us decorate the damn thing, or do you have a shift at Shorty’s?” Wynonna asked as she eyed a 2.5-meter tree that towered over them both. 

“Gus gave me the night off,” Waverly said, burying her nose in her scarf.

Wynonna raised an eyebrow. “Was it really that bad last night?”

Waverly’s head whipped around so fast, she was surprised she didn’t pull a muscle. “You know about that?”

“I know all, Baby Girl,” Wynonna smirked, walking toward the Blue Spruces. 

“In other words, Jeremy told you,” Waverly concluded. 

“Threaten his Optimug Prime, and he sings like a canary.” Wynonna chuckled, examining the spiky needles of a Norway Spruce. “Kissing the Five-O. I know pretty much anyone is an upgrade compared to Champ the Chump, but didn’t I tell you the law ain’t nothing but trouble.”

“ _You’re_ the law.”

“Exactly.”

Waverly covered her face with her hands, but the bite of the frozen air had her quickly shoving them back in her pockets. “And you’re currently boinking your partner.” Avoid and deflect. It was the Earp way.

“I’m not boinking Dolls,” Wynonna protested, tugging at a White Pine and wrinkling her nose at its long, flimsy needles. “It’s...complicated.”

“Uh huh.” Waverly stopped by a rack that displayed hanging boughs of holly and fresh wreaths. She tried to not blush when she saw bundles of mistletoe. She failed. 

“I’m gonna go down that way.” Wynonna chucked a thumb toward the end of the aisle. “Why don’t you pick out a wreath?” She too noticed the mistletoe. “And try to keep your lips to yourself if you can.”

Waverly rolled her eyes, but nodded with a grateful sigh, letting Wynonna wander off and giving them both an out from discussing the previous night and their love lives, or lack thereof. The red ribbons and white berries of the mistletoe caught her eye, and her thoughts drifted back to Nicole Haught and the kiss. _God, that kiss_. The memory alone made her pulse quicken. 

That is, until she remembered the beer and her soaked shirt. Waverly cringed in embarrassment, recalling how everyone’s attention had been drawn to her, including Nedley and Nicole’s. She had retreated upstairs, avoiding Nicole’s concerned gaze. By the time Waverly had finished changing her clothes, the sheriff and his newest deputy were nowhere to be seen. Waverly wasn’t sure if she had been relieved or disappointed.

She was so lost inside her head that she didn’t notice the incoming snowball until it smacked the side of her head and exploded in a shower of fluffy crystals. 

Shrieking in surprise, Waverly whirled around in time to watch Wynonna disappear behind a Douglas fir. She immediately gave chase, an excited grin stretching across her face. Waverly scooped up a handful of snow with her bare hands and formed it into a sphere, ignoring the way the cold stung her skin. She sprinted past several rows of trees toward the end of the lot, boots slipping a bit on the frozen ground, hoping to catch Wynonna unawares. Waverly rounded a corner ahead of Wynonna--she couldn’t have timed it any better--and lobbed her snowball as hard as she could toward where she was sure Wynonna would emerge.

Except the person who came into view wasn’t Wynonna at all, and Waverly’s projectile knocked a white Stetson clear off their head.

Correction: her head.

“Shit!” Waverly smacked her own forehead with the icy heel of her hand. She rushed forward and froze when the woman turned around. 

“Waverly Earp, you sure do have a way of saying hello,” Nicole Haught drawled as she bent down to pick up her hat. “Though I might have preferred last night’s greeting instead.” She winked as she brushed snow off the top. 

Waverly blushed immediately. “Officer Haught, I am so sorry. My sister, she... I didn’t mean to…”

“Waverly,” the redhead interrupted gently. “It’s okay. No harm, no foul.” She placed her hat back on her head, settling it just over her earmuffs. “Picking out a tree?”

“Yeah, um, with my sister.” Who was now nowhere to be found. Waverly swore she was going to murder Wynonna. Or, at the very least, find all of her hidden whiskey bottles and pour their contents down the drain. “We’re gonna surprise her daughter with it later.”

“That’s sweet.” Nicole’s cheeks dimpled as she smiled, and Waverly’s knees weakened. “See anything you like?”

Waverly most definitely saw something she liked, unable to stop herself from running her eyes over Nicole’s uniform. In her khaki pants and dark blue bomber jacket, Nicole looked even more striking than she did the night before. Shaking her head, Waverly cleared her throat and averted her gaze back to the silver-dusted trees. 

“Oh, you know, can’t go wrong with a classic Noble Fir and all,” she reached out and awkwardly swatted a nearby branch.

“I prefer the Fraser Fir myself,” Nicole said. “Not as bulky.”

“Also a solid pick.” Waverly inclined her head forward. “Actually my sister’s selecting the tree. I’m supposed to get the wreath.”

“Ah,” Nicole nodded, pointing a gloved hand toward where Waverly had come. “I think I saw them that way.” She led the way back and Waverly followed, keeping to herself that she had already been there.

“Are you scoping out a tree?” Waverly asked as they walked side-by-side, shoulders brushing every so often when they moved closer to avoid other shoppers. She clenched her fists inside her coat, wishing for the millionth time she hadn’t forgotten her mittens.

“Me? No. Just out on patrol.” Nicole said “The sheriff sends his regards, by the way. He didn’t get to wish you a goodnight yesterday because ol’ John Hubbard thought there were elves running around in his attic.”

Waverly giggled. “Was it a family of squirrels again?” 

“Not exactly a town secret, I’m guessing.”

“Every holiday it’s something,” Waverly confirmed. “On Easter, it’s bunnies. Valentine’s Day, cupids. Halloween, goblins.”

Nicole chuckled. “Can’t wait for that.” She fell silent for a beat as they approached the wreathes, holly, and other plants that Waverly pointedly ignored. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye to you too.”

“Don’t be.” In actuality, Waverly was partly grateful that she didn’t have to face Nicole after embarrassing herself with the taps. “Though... you did skip out on your portion of the winnings.”

“Oh?” Nicole’s eyes darted toward the mistletoe and Waverly swore Nicole’s cheeks tinged a darker shade of pink. Or it could have just been the cold.

“I’ve got $50 in my wallet with your name on it.” Waverly dug into her purse, but Nicole placed a gentle hand on her wrist to stop her. 

“Keep it,” Nicole said, the leather of her gloves cool and smooth against Waverly’s skin. “How ‘bout you use it to buy me a drink sometime?” 

“A... a drink?” Waverly asked dumbly, flustered from Nicole’s lingering touch. Was Nicole asking her out on a date? 

“A cappuccino, maybe? Or a hot cocoa.” Nicole unzipped her jacket halfway, reached inside, and pulled out a business card. She hesitated, blinked, then offered it to Waverly. “Call me.”

Before Waverly could react, Lou bumped into her shoulder from behind and into Nicole, who steadied her with a pair of strong hands on her shoulders.

“I beg your pardon, Ms. Earp,” Lou apologized. “Don’t mind me. Just gotta put up the latest shipment.” Using a long pole, he hung several bunches of mistletoe on a line just above Waverly and Nicole’s heads. 

They caught each other’s gazes and couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the unexpected awkwardness. Waverly straightened out. “Thanks.”

Dropping her arms, Nicole quirked up an eyebrow. “So that drink?” 

Waverly took a deep breath. “You’ve got yourself a deal.” Her fingers shook slightly as she accepted the card and slipped it inside her pocket. Nicole frowned slightly.

“Your hands must be freezing.” Nicole pulled off her gloves, tucked them into her pockets, and cupped Waverly’s ice-cold hands in her own.

Nicole’s grasp was oh so warm, thawing Waverly’s chilled fingers. “I’m okay, really,” Waverly said, breath hitching as Nicole brought her hands to her lips. Nicole slowly breathed out heat before placing a soft kiss to the knuckles of each hand and quickly covering them with her gloves. 

“Oh,” Waverly exhaled in surprise. “I can’t take these…”

“You can and you will,” Nicole said in a manner that invited no argument. “I’ve got a spare set in my cruiser. You can give these back when we go get that cocoa. Deal?”

Waverly smiled so widely her cheeks ached. “Deal.”

With one last grin, Nicole tipped her hat forward and bid Waverly a good day, disappearing down the sidewalk with a noticeable pep in her step. Waverly watched her go, convinced she was going to melt right then and there on the spot, until another snowball smacked her right between the eyes. 

“D-dammit Wynonna!” Waverly shivered as she brushed the snow from her face.

“Thought you could use some cooling off!” Wynonna cackled in the distance, dashing off once again. Waverly once again gave pursuit, forming a snowball between her warm leather gloves, Nicole’s business card burning in her pocket.


	3. The Naughty List

Waverly didn’t call Nicole later that day. Or the next day. Or the day after.

She had wanted to. Very much so. But her thumb always hovered above the call button on her cell phone and she never could quite press it. Waverly was attracted to Nicole; she was self-aware enough to admit it. But the swift intensity of that attraction scared her, truth be told. Waverly’s track-record in the romance department wasn’t exactly flawless, and she wasn’t quite sure she was ready to throw caution to the wind and jump in head first. 

And so… she put talking to Nicole on hold and chalked it up to the busy holiday season and her neverending to-do list: shopping for presents, wrapping said presents, decorating the house, making more eggnog, constructing gingerbread houses that would withstand Wynonna’s constant poking and prodding.

Waverly planned on crossing off another item off the list by bringing Alice to have her photo taken with “Santa” at the town’s mini mall. Clad in a red-velvet dress with a white ribbon tied into a neat bow around her waist, the 6-year-old could hardly contain her excitement as they waited for their turn with the jolly old elf. Alice alternated between making silly faces into the reflective glass ornaments adorning the trees outside of Santa’s workshop, and babbling about what she wanted for Christmas. The top items on her wishlist were a telescope, a few books (she truly was Waverly’s niece), and a motorbike (she truly was Wynonna’s daughter).

“What will you ask for, Auntie Waverly?” Alice asked, bouncing inside a makeshift North Pole hut. Inside was a colorful scale that evaluated whether the person who stepped on it was naughty or nice. Alice happily jumped onto the platform.

“Oh I already have everything I could ever want, Baby Girl.” Waverly smiled as a screen flashed red, white, and green before displaying that Alice belonged firmly on Santa’s Nice List.

“That’s not what Mommy says,” Alice said as she hopped down.

Waverly bit the inside of her cheek. “Is that right? And just what does your mom think I want?”

“Netflix and chill,” Alice answered matter-of-factly and Waverly practically tripped on nothing. “But I told her that’s weird because you already have Netflix on your computer.” She tilted her head to the side.

“O-kay.” Waverly ushered Alice forward, hoping the other adults in line were too busy wrangling their own crazy kids to have overheard her niece’s observation. “Let’s keep moving shall we.”

“Wait, Auntie Waverly.” Alice stopped in her tracks, expression serious. “You have to step on the scale too.”

“Huh?”

“The naughty or nice scale,” Alice explained slowly as if Waverly didn’t understand English.

“Oh, I don’t know, Honey.” Waverly shook her head. “I think that’s just for kids.” 

“But Mommy does it every year!”

Waverly breathed out a deep sigh. “Well, of course she does.” She looked into Alice’s deep blue eyes, which reminded her so much of Wynonna, and Waverly was a goner. She couldn’t possibly say no, especially when it was her job to cheer Alice up after Wynonna and Dolls had been called away for work at the last minute. Although Wynonna had assured them that they would be back well before Christmas, Alice had been left feeling blue and Waverly would be damned if she didn’t raise her niece’s spirits.

“Okay.” Waverly stepped onto the scale and the screen immediately flashed and flashed and flashed until it landed on…

NAUGHTY.

In huge red letters.

Alice gasped, her mouth forming an O, while Waverly’s jaw dropped.

“Th-there must be something wrong with it,” Waverly sputtered, staring in shock at the results.

“Or maybe it’s working just right,” a familiar voice said behind her; the last voice Waverly expected to hear at Santa’s workshop. 

Waverly turned, eyes widening as none other than Nicole Haught stood at the hut’s entrance, dressed in a red-collared shirt and green tunic. Her bright red hair was tucked underneath a pointy, candy cane-colored hat. Waverly, swallowing hard, tried not to notice how Nicole’s green tights left nothing to the imagination, accentuating the definition of her leg muscles. 

“Who are you?” Alice asked curiously.

Smiling, Nicole crouched down to look Alice in the eye. “I’m Nicole, one of Santa’s elves.”

“You’re too tall to be an elf!” Alice crossed her arms. 

“Elves come in all shapes and sizes!” Nicole exclaimed as she got back on her feet and shot an amused glance at a still shell-shocked Waverly. “And so do the naughty, it seems.”

Alice sized up her aunt. “You should have been nicer, Auntie Waverly. Maybe start giving mom the last donuts.”

“Or call people when you say you will,” Nicole chimed in.

“Yeah, call people when you say you will!” Alice repeated, rocking on the balls of her heels.

Nicole chuckled while Waverly silently groaned.

“You’re up next, Miss…” She held a hand out to the little girl.

“Alice!” She grabbed Nicole’s hand.

“I hope you’re ready to see Santa, Miss Alice.” Nicole winked at Waverly as she led Alice to the photographer and Santa.

Waverly slunk to the side, alternatively cursing and thanking her luck. She wondered if Nicole would be too busy to speak to her. But once Alice was perfectly situated on Santa’s lap to bend his ear over all that her heart desired, Nicole caught Waverly’s gaze with a smile and headed back in her direction.

“A sheriff’s deputy and an elf, that’s impressive,” Waverly said in a low voice when Nicole was in earshot.

“My wonders never cease.” Nicole bowed in exaggeration and grinned. “Actually, Nedley thought a volunteering opportunity would be good for me to familiarize myself with the townsfolk and their children, and vice versa.” She moved to stand next to Waverly at a respectable distance. “So, family time?”

“Yeah,” Waverly said, watching Alice chattering in excitement to Richard Salisbury, who had been dressing as Purgatory’s Santa for more than 30 years. Waverly still remembered when she and her sisters would have their pictures taken with him. “She loves Christmas time, but her mom’s out of town and her dad can sometimes go M.I.A. So I thought I’d cheer her up.”

“That’s sweet.” Nicole smiled. “My parents aren’t big on Christmas.”

“No?”

“They think it’s nothing more than an overly commercialized Pagan holiday usurped by Christians and capitalists.”

Waverly laughed. “Well, they’re not completely wrong.”

“They’re not completely right either.”

“And you?” Waverly gave Nicole a sidelong glance. “What do you think about it?”

“Obviously, I hate it too.” Nicole swept a hand down her costume with a flourish.

“Clearly.” Waverly grinned. It really should be illegal for someone to be so damn adorable and so damn attractive at the same damn time, she thought.

“Honestly? I do see their point,” Nicole said. “But I also think they miss the spirit of the season. The joy. The hope. The goodwill to all. Those things transcend religion, capitalism, and all the other nonsense, don’t you think?”

Waverly nodded, but didn’t comment further. That was exactly what Waverly thought, and her heart thumped warmly against her chest. Their mother had loved Christmas, and made it a point to make it as special as possible for Waverly and her sisters. But when she left all those years ago, Ward hadn’t given two shits. And so Waverly had made it a point to keep the tradition going, no matter how much Wynonna and Willa grumbled about it.

Silence descended upon them, not quite uncomfortable, but not exactly pleasant either.

“Look, Nicole,” Waverly started, but wasn’t sure what she could say that would make her look less like an asshole. “I meant to call…”

“It’s okay, Waverly,” Nicole jumped in. “I was kidding earlier. I understand that you’re busy.”

Waverly shook her head. “No, I still should have called,” she insisted. “I’m sorry. I just got out of a relationship and… and I dropped the ball.”

Nicole’s expression softened. “Waverly, I’m not looking to add to your worries. I’m new to town and just wanted to make some friends. No pressure. Honestly.” 

Exhaling, Waverly nodded, heat rising in her cheeks at her assumption of Nicole’s intentions. Nicole had wanted to be friends, and Waverly had foolishly thought Nicole was interested in her. She didn’t know if she felt relief or… disappointment.

They watched Alice take a series of photos, the flashes from the digital camera near blinding. When Alice finished, she hugged Santa one last time, hopped down, and ran back to Waverly. Nicole led them both to the checkout counter, where Waverly proceeded to buy the most expensive package available, mostly because so many people clamored for Alice’s pictures, but also partly to spite Wynonna. 

“Remember, we have to go meet Bridget at the ice rink,” Alice told Waverly as they waited for the printouts.

“I know, Sweetie,” Waverly ran a gentle hand down Alice’s hair. “I haven’t forgotten.”

“You guys are going to the rink?” Nicole asked, collecting their photos and slipping them inside a plastic bag. “I’ll walk with you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Waverly protested.

“My shift is over,” Nicole explained, nodding to the other elves and Santa. “Plus, I’m parked near there.”

“What do you mean your shift is over?” Alice asked. “Don’t elves work all the time? Santa needs you!”

“That’s true, but we’ve got a secret,” Nicole stage whispered. She glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping and beckoned Alice closer. “We have secret identities when we’re not helping Santa.”

“You do!?” 

“For example, I’m a police officer.”

“So you’re always helping people,” Alice concluded. “Just like my mommy and Uncle Dolls.”

“That’s right,” Waverly said, tucking her hair behind one ear. “They’re pretty amazing.” She smiled at Nicole, who smiled right back.

“Let’s go then!” Alice squealed in delight and once again took Nicole by the hand. This time, she captured Waverly’s hand in the other and pulled them both forward. The mall was crowded, as was typical of that time of year, full of people frantically shopping for the holidays. But Waverly loved it. It always felt like the town came to life.

“So you guys like to skate?” Nicole asked, helping Waverly swing Alice between them. Her little legs kicked up high on each upswing.

“Just me,” Alice answered.

“Just you?” Nicole sent a questioning glance toward Waverly.

“Yup, Auntie Waverly is scared.”

Waverly grimaced. “Not scared, per se…”

“That’s not what mommy says.”

“Your mom’s been saying a lot of silly things lately,” Waverly said through gritted teeth.

Alice shrugged as they approached the rink. Like the rest of the mall, it was packed, with skaters going round and round in circles, their blades scraping the ice in thin white lines. Waverly rented a pair of skates for Alice and then helped her put them on, taking care to lace them up tightly. 

“There’s Bridget!” Alice exclaimed.

Bridget, a girl with blonde pigtails wearing a black-and-blue Girl Guides uniform, bounded up to them. Her parents stood behind her and politely waved hello as they exchanged pleasantries with Waverly and Nicole. In Bridget’s hands was a small sprig of mistletoe, a red pin going through its stem.

“Hi Alice! Hi Ms. Waverly!” Bridget handed it to Alice. “This was leftover from the fundraiser!”

“Thank you!” Alice accepted the gift eagerly. “What is it?”

“Mistletoe,” Bridget said, lowering her voice to whisper, “You kiss people with it.”

“Ew.” Alice held hers away from her by her thumb and forefinger, as if it was something putrid. She turned to Waverly. “You can have this Auntie Waverly.”

“Um…” Waverly held out her hand so Alice could drop the mistletoe onto her palm.

“You can use it to find a new boyfriend or girlfriend,” Alice said. “Mommy says you need one of those too.” She glanced at Nicole. “Maybe Nicole will Netflix and chill with you until you find one.”

Nicole chuckled and Waverly turned completely red. She really was going to murder Wynonna one of these days. Earp Heir be damned.

Alice and Bridget went with Bridget’s parents into the rink.

“Your niece is adorable,” Nicole commented.

“She’s something all right.” Waverly shook her head.

“Must run in the family.” Nicole winked. “So why don’t you like to skate?”

Waverly shrugged. “It’s a long story.” It wasn’t one she particularly liked to tell. And as much as she liked Nicole, now wasn’t the time.

“Well, maybe I’ll get to hear it someday,” Nicole said kindly. 

“Maybe.” Waverly smiled, hoping it would lessen the sting. An idea popped into her head. An impulsive one. She took a deep breath and ran with it. “Maybe I could tell you today over that cocoa I still owe you. If you have some time.”

Nicole winced. “I’d love to…”

“But?”

“I actually have to meet up with someone.”

“Oh, no worries.” Waverly waved it off even though her stomach sank. “Some other time.” She pulled out her phone, typed out a quick text, and this time didn’t hesitate to push send. “I mean it.”

Nicole’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She fished it out and smiled at the screen. “I’ll be seeing you around then.”

“Yeah,” Waverly nodded. “See you.”

She watched Nicole walk away, just like she did at the Christmas tree lot, idly fingering the sprig of mistletoe when she suddenly called out: “Nicole, wait!”

Nicole turned immediately and Waverly closed the distance between them in a few quick steps. She reached into her purse and pulled out Nicole’s gloves.

“I still need to give these back to you.” She handed them to Nicole, who accepted them gratefully. 

“I almost forgot about them,” Nicole said. 

Waverly hadn’t, truth be told. In fact, sometimes she still used them even though she had retrieved her own pair from Shorty’s. They were warmer, she tried to convince herself.

Feeling bold, Waverly lifted the mistletoe above their heads, stood on her tiptoes, and pressed a quick kiss on Nicole’s cheek. “Thank you again,” she said.

Nicole lifted a hand to her cheek, fingers brushing pinkened skin. “You’re welcome.” 

“Bye.” Waverly stepped away, heart thumping.

“Bye,” Nicole murmured in return, walking backwards and accidentally bumping into Mrs. Studebaker, who scowled and wagged her cane at an apologetic Nicole.

Waverly stifled a laugh behind a hand and gave Nicole one last small wave. Nicole waved back and continued walking. Waverly couldn’t stop herself from tracking Nicole’s path to the exit, where a woman Waverly didn’t know approached the deputy. She was tall, sleek, gorgeous. Waverly tried not to frown when she and Nicole exchanged a few words and then left together.


	4. The Holly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole the phrase "Make your peace... on Earth" from Nic/haughtbreaker, who has been kindly beta reading this story for me. lol

Waverly exchanged texts over the next week with Nicole, as well as a couple of phone calls. Sometimes, Nicole stopped into Shorty’s for dinner or a quick drink. No flirting. All strictly platonic. At least, that’s what Waverly told herself. So what if she kept checking her phone for new messages from Nicole, from the moment she woke up to the time she went to bed? What was the big deal if their conversations, both in person and over the phone, seemed to stretch longer and longer? Where was the harm if she wanted to invite Nicole as her +1 to Perry Crofte’s annual holiday party? It was all perfectly normal for new friends getting to know each other. Right? Right.

They agreed to finally get a hot cocoa that Wednesday night. She would ask Nicole about Perry’s party then. It wasn’t a date, Waverly told herself even as she tried on her fourth outfit, evaluating her reflection in a full-length mirror with a critical eye.

“So it’s a date,” Wynonna observed from the threshold of Waverly’s bedroom, shoulder leaned against the door frame. She shook her head. “What did I tell you about dating the law?”

“It’s not a date,” Waverly insisted, tugging the lettuce hem of her pink, long-sleeved crop top. 

Wynonna eyed the stack of discarded clothes on Waverly’s bed, her ransacked closet, and the scattered array of foundation, lipstick, eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and eyeshadow on her dresser. “Uh huh.”

Alice ran into the room and leaped onto the covered mattress. “She’s gonna Netflix and chill with Nicole,” she said matter-of-factly, as if commenting on the weather.

“Did I mention how much I love that you taught her that phrase?” Waverly shot a pointed look at Wynonna, who snickered. “And no, Alice, we aren’t going to do that.” She was quite pleased at herself for maintaining a neutral expression. “We’re just getting some hot chocolate. Friends get drinks. Nicole is my friend.”

“With benefits?” Wynonna asked innocently.

Waverly growled and kicked both of them out of the room so she could finish getting ready in peace. She settled on pairing the crop top with her favorite pair of black leggings and fuzzy boots. As she put the finishing touches on her makeup, Nicole called, extremely apologetic because she had to cancel. Lonnie caught the stomach flu and the already short-staffed department needed her to cover his shift. Nicole promised to make it up to Waverly. 

It wasn’t a big deal, Waverly told herself. And yet, her heart still sunk in disappointment.

She made her way downstairs where Alice, Wynonna, and Dolls (of all people) were busy making cookies. Waverly used the term “making” lightly. Although the kitchen smelled wonderful, like buttery sugary heaven, it looked like a war zone. Flour and sugar coated nearly every inch of the countertops. Alice had splotches of yellow batter all over her Santa Claus apron.

“I’m telling you, Peacemaker is not an appropriate shape for a Christmas cookie,” Dolls argued as he placed a box of cookie cutters on the kitchen table.

“It literally brings peace on Earth,” Wynonna contended, waving an aluminum cutter that, sure enough, looked like her Colt Buntline Special. “What’s more Christmas-y than that?”

Dolls let out a long, weary sigh. “Back me up here, Waverly.”

“Where did you even get that?” Waverly asked, lowering herself onto an empty chair that somehow remained unscathed from the culinary explosion.

“Mattie,” Wynonna answered. “She owed me one. Now,” she held the Peacemaker cutter up, “won’t this make the coolest Christmas cookie or what?”

Waverly glanced at Dolls, who had one eyebrow raised, and Alice, who merely shrugged and giggled. She reached out and took the miniature gun from Wynonna.

“Make your peace…,” Waverly aimed at the oven, “...on Earth. It does have a certain ring to it.” She handed it back to Wynonna, who fist pumped while Dolls shook his head and muttered, “Earps,” under his breath. 

“Why are you still here?” Wynonna asked as she turned the oven light on to check on the cookies. “Aren’t you going to be late for your not-date?”

“She had to cancel,” Waverly said lightly, hoping her disappointment didn’t show. “Taking another shift at the station.”

“Maybe she’s secretly helping Santa,” Alice whispered.

Wynonna scrunched up her face. “Huh?”

“Officer Nicole is one of Santa’s elves,” Alice placed a finger to her lips, “but we can’t tell anyone.”

Dolls looked at Waverly. “Officer Nicole as in Nicole Haught?”

“That’s right, Dolls,” Wynonna said, “the one you threatened with treason the other day.”

“What!?” Waverly exclaimed.

Dolls shrugged up on shoulder. “She shouldn’t have entered my office without permission.”

“For the last time, she did knock, Dolls.” Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“But I didn’t say, ‘Enter.’” Dolls leaned back and crossed his arms, chair creaking. “So you have a date with her?”

“It’s not a date!” Waverly stood up and walked to the refrigerator, partly to pour a glass of water and partly to get out of the interrogation spotlight.

Dolls eyed her outfit the same way Wynonna had sized up her room. “Mmhmm.”

Waverly fought back a blush.

“Why don’t you bring her a hot chocolate?” Alice suggested, swinging her legs. They were still too short to reach the floor.

Waverly paused, considering it. “You know, that’s… not a bad idea.”

“And then when she’s done, you can Net…”

Waverly put up a finger. “Do not finish that sentence, young lady, if you want any presents under the tree.”

Alice giggled but made a zipping motion across her lips.

Waverly wasted no more time and began collecting all the ingredients she needed. She chopped up a few blocks of bittersweet chocolate, then placed a saucepan on the stove to heat up some milk, heavy cream, sugar, and salt until the mixture steamed. While the others decorated their cookies, Waverly stirred in the chocolate and a few drops of peppermint oil. She poured the cocoa into three mugs and her favorite thermos, which she placed inside an insulated lunch bag along with some miniature marshmallows, two candy canes, an elf-shaped cookie made by Alice, and a strange, green-colored one from Wynonna. It had a cluster of red blobs to the side.

“What is this?” Waverly squinted at the so-called “cookie.”

Wynonna puckered her lips and smacked them. “Mistletoe.”

Dolls peeked over Waverly’s shoulder. “Mistletoe has white berries,” he said before Waverly could smash the cookie in her sister’s face. “That’s just a poor rendition of holly.”

Waverly smirked at Wynonna, who punched Dolls hard in the shoulder. Waverly left the cookie on the counter and was finally off.

About half an hour later, Waverly parallel parked her Jeep outside the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department. She walked carefully to the entrance. Even with her boots and the salt on the sidewalk, the path was still slippery with snowy slush made more treacherous at night. Just as she reached the station’s door, someone else pushed it open from the other side, with enough force that the glass almost slammed into the building’s brick siding.

A woman nearly ran into Waverly; the same beautiful woman who had approached Nicole at the mall a week ago. She was even more gorgeous up-close, dark hair cut straight in a sleek bob, looking sharp in a long, cream-colored wool coat.

“My apologies,” she said, doing a double-take when she saw Waverly, recognition in her eyes even though Waverly was sure they had never met. 

“No problem,” Waverly squeaked out. “Be careful, the ground’s pretty slick.”

The woman spared her a small, genuine smile. “Thank you.” She continued down the way more carefully until she reached a black Mercedes Benz and drove away down the darkened street. Had she come to see Nicole, Waverly wondered. Were they friends or, Waverly swallowed, something more? 

Entering the building, Waverly was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice that the station’s epoxy flooring was wet. Before she knew it, her feet flew out from under her and she fell down face first, pain erupting from her kneecaps and the heels of her hands. She dropped the lunch bag she had been holding. It skidded a few feet away.

Nicole’s voice called out from down the hall. “Shae, is that you?”

_Shae_ , Waverly thought as she listened to a rush of footsteps. _Was that the mystery woman’s name?_

“Waverly!” 

A pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders. Waverly looked up into concerned brown eyes and instantly flushed with embarrassment. 

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked as she helped Waverly back to her feet.

“Yeah.” Waverly’s knees stung something fierce. “I’m fine.”

“Your knees say otherwise.” Nicole glanced down and Waverly followed her gaze. Sure enough, the impact had been hard enough to tear holes through her leggings and skin her knees. Blood oozed from the shallow wounds. “Come this way.” Nicole took Waverly’s hand and led her back toward the reception area, stopping briefly to pick up Waverly’s bag. As they passed a yellow caution cone, Waverly swore the falling stick figure was taunted her. 

They bypassed the front desk and went straight to the break room, which had a few modest holiday decorations. Someone had strung silver tinsel around the cabinets in the tiny kitchenette and added green and red hand towels by the sink. Nicole brought Waverly to a circular table with a small Christmas tree in the middle, placing her bag on the surface and encouraging her to sit.

“I’ll be right back,” Nicole said, heading toward one of the cupboards. 

“Nicole, I’m all right, really…”

“Just sit tight.” Reaching inside one of the cabinets, she pulled down a first aid kit and brought it back. “So,” she crouched down in front of Waverly and opened the box, “I believe your sister and the deputy marshal have the evening off.” She took out alcohol wipes, antibiotic ointment, and two bandaids. “What brings you here this fine evening?”

“You, actually.” Waverly had already made a fool of herself. No use beating around the bush.

Nicole’s hands stilled. “Me?”

“Yes, you,” Waverly said simply. She unzipped the lunch bag and placed the thermos, marshmallows, candy canes, and cookie on the table. Or rather, cookies. Plural. Somehow Wynonna had managed to sneak her damn cookie into the bag. “I’m gonna murder her,” Waverly muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing!” She would have shoved Wynonna’s cookie back in the bag, but Nicole was already staring at the offerings in awe. “Since you couldn’t come out for cocoa, I thought the cocoa could come to you.”

“You didn’t have to do all that, Wave.” A flattered smile spread across Nicole’s face as quickly as warmth spread through Waverly at hearing Nicole use her nickname.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Waverly said. In all honesty, the need to see Nicole lately had been overwhelming. And she was grateful Alice had given her the perfect excuse. “I hope you like peppermint cocoa.”

“I love it, actually.” Nicole resumed her task, tearing open one of the alcohol pads and using it to clean Waverly’s scrapes. Despite her gentleness, they still stung on contact and Waverly hissed in response. 

“Sorry,” Nicole said, quickly blowing across the skin to lessen the pain.

“Alice made you the elf cookie.” Waverly winced as Nicole carefully applied ointment to the wounds.

“It’s adorable.” Nicole’s eyes slid to Wynonna’s green monstrosity. “Is that supposed to be mistletoe?”

“God,” Waverly groaned. “My sister made it.” _To torment me._

Nicole bit her bottom lip. “Does everyone know about the mistletoe?’’

“Honestly? The whole town probably knows.” And wouldn’t let Waverly forget it. Not that she could even if she wanted to. That damn kiss had been replaying in her mind on a continuous loop for weeks now.

Nicole chuckled. “It’s holly though.”

“Yeah.” Waverly nodded. “I guess it’s the thought that counts.”

“You know, someone, who may or may not be your sister, has been hanging ‘mistletoe’ up around the station, possibly in the hopes of catching us underneath with Nedley or someone similarly frightening.” She pointed upward and, sure enough, someone had hung branches of prickly green holly from the ceiling directly above them.

Waverly shook her head. The prank definitely seemed right up Wynonna’s alley.

Nicole nudged Wynonna’s cookie with a finger. “Better tell your sister to stick to her day job.” 

Waverly giggled. “She was never the best at baking.” Or any domestic chores, really. Wynonna had bigger demons to fry, literally. “She always used to leave that to me and Wlla.”

“Willa?”

She was sure that Nedley had told Nicole about what happened to Willa and their father all those years ago. If he hadn’t, then the grapevine would have eventually filled her in. But Nicole’s expression was politely curious, not the look of someone who knew Waverly’s father and sister had both been killed. 

“Our older sister,” Waverly explained. “She… she died a long time ago.”

Nicole covered Waverly’s hand with her own and lightly squeezed it. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She hardly ever talked about Willa, not even with Wynonna. The memories of the eldest Earp sister were still painful, and with her gone, Waverly saw no need to dwell on them. But something about Nicole and her gentleness made Waverly want to open up.

“She’s actually the reason I don’t really skate anymore,” Waverly continued as Nicole carefully placed a bandaid on her left knee. Nicole paused to listen. “I used to love skating. In fact, I wanted to be Michelle Kwan.” The corners of Nicole’s eye crinkled in a smile and Waverly playfully shoved her shoulder. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not.” Nicole rocked back slightly. “I think you’re,” she cleared her throat, “ _that’s_ cute. Go on.”

Smiling, Waverly’s stomach flipped pleasantly. “There’s a pond a few miles from our house. In the winter, when it froze over, our mom used to take us there to skate.” Her smile faded slightly. “When mom left, Willa… she changed. I mean, I was never her favorite to begin with. But sometimes, she was just… mean.” Cruel, Waverly thought. A side-effect of Ward’s ever growing expectations and volatile temper. “I had a stuffed bunny that my mom gave me for Easter one year. Mr. Rabbit. He was old and dirty and one of his ears was falling off. But he was my favorite. Willa took him one year and threw him onto the lake, just after the first freeze of the season.”

Nicole’s brow furrowed.

“I went out onto the ice to get him. But, of course, it wasn’t solid enough yet. I fell through.”

“Jesus, Waverly…”

“But, obviously I’m still in once piece.” Waverly spread out her arms, as if to prove she was alive and well. “Wynonna saved me.”

“I suppose I owe her a whiskey.” Nicole shook her head, eyes full of sympathy. “So you’ve never been skating since?”

Waverly shook her head. “I guess I’ve been afraid of getting hurt again.” It was an irrational fear, she knew, but one she couldn’t help. “It’s silly.”

“It’s not.” Nicole gently stuck the other bandaid on Waverly’s right knee. “One great things about wounds? They always heal with a little TLC, if you let them.” She leaned down, surprising Waverly as she tenderly kissed both knees.

When Nicole smiled back up at Waverly, her heart felt like it was expanding inside her chest, spreading warmth throughout her entire body, all the way down to her fingertips and toes. 

“There’s no mistletoe,” Waverly whispered, gaze dropping to Nicole’s lips. 

“It’s the thought that counts,” Nicole murmured back.

Waverly scooted an inch closer on her seat. Nicole mirrored the movement.

And just as Waverly was about to surge forward, friendship be damned, a loud crash came from the bullpen.

Nicole stood immediately, cursing underneath her breath, and sprinted to the commotion. Waverly quickly followed. When they got to the front desk, two officers were there with a drunk and disorderly man thrashing between them, clumsy and wild. 

“If it is fisticuffs you want, then it is fisticuffs you will get!” He slurred, thick mustache twitching in agitation.

Waverly’s mouth dropped open. “Doc!?”

He calmed almost instantly, squinting at Waverly from beneath the brim of his black hat. “Well, well. Waverly Earp, as I live and breathe.”

Nicole pointed between Waverly and Doc. “You two know each other.”

“This is John Henry,” Waverly introduced. “Wynonna’s, um…” One of Doc’s eyebrows disappeared into his hat. “Alice’s dad.”

“Oh,” Nicole said. “But aren’t Wynonna and Dolls…” She shut her mouth when Doc glared at her.

Waverly winced. “It’s complicated.”

“Isn’t it always.” It wasn’t a question and the way Nicole said it made Waverly think of Shae the mystery woman. Nicole chucked a thumb toward the cells. “Get him to the drunk tank, boys. Let him sleep it off.”

This time, Doc didn’t struggle as the deputies led him away, sharing one last look with Waverly before he disappeared. 

“I’d better get his paperwork started,” Nicole sighed, turning toward Waverly. “Thank you again for the cocoa.”

“Sure thing.” Waverly couldn’t stop herself from wondering about what might have happened in the break room if they hadn’t been interrupted. “I’d better go and tell Wynonna, I guess.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” 

Waverly hesitated briefly, then turned on her heel. “Oh,” she whirled back around.

“Yes?” Nicole asked expectantly.

“Perry Crofte’s holiday party is this Saturday. I was wondering…” _If you’d be my date._

“Oh! I’ll be there.”

Waverly’s eyebrows shot up. “You… you will?”

“Chrissy Nedley invited me the other day when she was visiting her dad.”

“Great,” Waverly said, trying to contain her excitement. She was gonna owe Chrissy big time. “Then I’ll see you there.”

“Count on it.”

Waverly waved goodbye and rounded the corner back into the hall. When she was out of Nicole’s line of site, she wanted to dance. She almost twirled in place until she saw the yellow caution cone. Not wanting a repeat of her earlier fall, she sobered instantly and carefully walked out of the station.


	5. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. :( The latter half of my vacation last week was pretty busy and I found myself too tired in the evenings and mornings to write. I know it's silly to keep posting a holiday fic after the holidays, but I still want to finish. Hopefully I'll have the last part up this weekend. Thanks for reading. :) (P.S. I also stole the mistletoe on the belt idea from Nic. hahaha)

Perry Crofte’s annual holiday party was the social highlight of the year for most of Purgatory. The handsome hockey star-turned-billionaire opened up his mansion in the wintry tundra of the Alberta countryside, and nearly the entire town would show up at some point during the evening.

Waverly was already running an hour behind, as she had to drop Alice off at Doc’s as a favor to her sister. Wynonna had wanted nothing to do with Doc ever since he missed a night with Alice because of his stint in the drunk tank. And so Waverly had played the role of the good aunt and mediator once again, ensuring after a shift at Shorty’s that her niece was safe and sound before rushing back home to throw on some clothes and put on her makeup.

She was quite pleased with her outfit: a sleek burgundy sweater dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. It was tasteful and elegant, befitting of the occasion and sure to turn heads. Hopefully, one redhead in particular, she thought as she drove to the party.

Waverly turned onto Perry’s property and was once again astounded by his attention to fine detail. Every single tree that lined the road was wrapped in lights of gold and crimson. After she stopped her car at the top of a circular driveway, slid out of her Jeep, and handed her keys to the valet, she marveled at the majestic wreaths on each of the dozen or so windows of the home’s facade and the angelic ice sculptures flanking the front door.

Holiday music surrounded Waverly the minute she set foot inside the massive circular foyer--a string-quartet rendition of _Greensleeves_. A Christmas tree stood in the middle of the rotunda, stretching up at least five meters toward a domed ceiling. Shaking her head in awe, Waverly gave her coat to an attendant and walked further into the house. 

“Wave!” Chrissy greeted her in the living room, snagging a peppermint martini from a passing server’s tray and handing it to Waverly. “Finally.” She curled an arm around Waverly’s shoulders. “I thought you’d never show up.”

“I got here as fast as I could,” Waverly said, nodding at the other townsfolk and wishing them happy holidays. 

“Not fast enough to stop your sister from getting her hooks into your Officer Haughty McHeart Eyes.”

Waverly froze mid-sip. “My what?”

”You heard me.”

“Nicole’s, not my...my…”

Chrissy tilted her head to the side, nonplussed. “Waverly, please. We’ve all seen how you two look at each other.” 

Waverly emptied her glass in several gulps to cover up her blush, the martini going down smoothly in a minty cool burn that warmed her stomach. Chrissy immediately switched out the empty glass with another.

“You’re missing the point,” Chrissy said. “Wynonna has been plying your crush with drinks since she got here.”

“Oh god…” She didn’t even want to imagine what Wynonna must be telling Nicole.

“Exactly.”

They entered the study with its plush leather couches surrounded by floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. Sitting next to an old English coffee table were Wynonna and Nicole, knocking back shots of lord knows what. Wynonna drank it like it was water, while Nicole flinched at the flavor before swallowing. They placed their shot glasses back on a tray held by an exasperated looking waiter.

Wynonna spotted Waverly immediately and waved her over. “Baby Girl, you made it!” 

Nicole shot to her feet instantly as Waverly and Chrissy approached. Wynonna remained firmly seated.

“Waverly.” Nicole swayed a little, cheeks rosy. “Hi.”

“Hey Nicole.” Waverly smiled, curling her fingers in a small wave.

“Hello,” Nicole said again. “You’re so,” her eyes trailed down Waverly’s body in a way that made Waverly’s pulse trill in excitement, “pretty.” 

“Not so bad yourself,” Waverly returned the compliment. Nicole looked sharp in dark jeans, a white oxford shirt, and a forest green V-neck sweater. Most everyone at the party was wearing some type of red or green—even Wynonna, who wore an ugly red sweater that had a pair of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeers strategically placed on either side of her chest. And yet… there was something complimentary about the specific shades Waverly and Nicole had picked. Waverly tried not to read into it. 

They stared at each other, smiles wide, until Wynonna gagged slightly. “Take a load off already,” she waved toward the two empty seats around them.

Chrissy immediately took the seat across from Wynonna, leaving the space next to Nicole for Waverly, who set her martini down on a glass coaster.

Wynonna motioned for another round.

“Oh, no, I think I’ve had about enough,” Nicole protested.

“You’ve had like two, maybe three,” Wynonna said as they were served with more shots. “Don’t wimp out on me now, Haught. Can’t be a lightweight if you ever date an Earp.”

The tips of Nicole’s ears turned redder than her hair.

Waverly cleared her throat. “What is that?” She asked.

“Peppermint schnapps,” Wynonna said, gulping it down. 

Nicole, eyes glassy, only rolled her shot between her fingers, obviously hesitant to drink another. To save her from Wynonna, Waverly took Nicole’s shot, drank it, and gave it back, all before her sister could notice.

“Atta girl,” Wynonna winked when she that Nicole’s glass was empty. Nicole shot a grateful smile to Waverly, who blew out a minty puff of air and sipped her martini. All the while, Chrissy watched with amusement. “So, Haught here was just telling me how much she liked my ass.”

“What?” Nicole sputtered, spine going rigid. She glanced at Waverly. “No! I was just saying…”

“How it was top-shelf,” Wynonna finished, a wide Cheshire-cat grin on her face. “I like a woman with good taste.”

If Waverly was closer, she would have smacked Wynonna.

Nicole raised her hands. “Whoa, no, I just said she didn’t need a butt lift.”

“Relax, flat foot, I’m only joking with you.” Wynonna smirked at Waverly. “You can stop giving me that death glare now too, Waves.”

“Hey,” Chrissy said suddenly, looking behind Waverly and Nicole. “There goes Perry.” 

Waverly sat up straighter and turned around. She didn’t see Perry at all.

“Where?” Wynonna asked.

“He just passed by.” Chrissy subtly winked at Waverly, stood, and pulled Wynonna up with her. “With a bottle of Glenlivet. We should pay our respects.”

“Now you’re talking.” Wynonna went willingly, but not before giving Waverly two exaggerated thumbs up.

Waverly would have groaned if not for the secret glee that bubbled within her at the thought of getting Nicole all to herself. In her inebriated state, Nicole just stared after the departing duo with a befuddled expression.

Emboldened by her two drinks, Waverly slid her hand on Nicole’s knee and patted it. “Why don’t we find you some water?”

Nicole nodded. “Best idea I’ve heard all night.” They both stood, Nicole teetering slightly before she took a deep breath and intertwined their fingers. It felt natural. Right. And Waverly, heart thudding warmly in her chest, led them through the house. She had been there enough times that she knew exactly where to go. 

“You’re so pretty tonight,” Nicole said, words slurring as she followed Waverly. “Have I said that already?”

“Yes, thank you.” Waverly smiled, still flattered with the alcohol-fueled compliment.

“And I like you.” Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand. “So much.”

Heart beating faster, Waverly paused to look at Nicole. “You’re drunk.” She wasn’t sure if Nicole really knew what she was saying. Or if she would even remember any of it the next morning.

“No.” Nicole shook her head, blinking several times as she focused on Waverly. “I mean it. There are… things I’ve been meaning to tell you. That being one of them.”

Waverly placed a finger on Nicole’s lips. “Let’s get some water in you first.”

They continued to the lounge at the back of the mansion had a fully stocked bar where they could snag a couple of cups of water. It was packed when they arrived, but Waverly pointed Nicole to some chairs in a relatively secluded corner.

“Why don’t you grab those seats and I’ll be right there,” Waverly suggested.

Nicole nodded and wobbled over in that direction. Waverly wanted nothing more than to get back to Nicole and finish their conversation. She quickly wound her way through the other guests and joined the queue for the bar. Unfortunately, a distraught Mrs. Jones caught her in the line, and proceeded to bend her ear over Stephanie, who had been M.I.A .for the past several weeks. That in and of itself wasn’t unusual. But now Waverly knew why, in sordid detail. Stephanie apparently had cancelled her engagement and had run off with Champ Hardy to Buenos Aires. The scandal had caused Mrs. Jones to turn to vermouth. It took Waverly forever to politely excuse herself, and only because Mrs. Jones had spotted Judge Cryderman and had chased after him.

By the time Waverly finally made it back to Nicole, she was less than pleased to find that Charlene Davis had moseyed on up to Nicole and was sitting so close she might as well have been on Nicole’s lap. For the most part, Nicole spoke politely to the recent divorcée, who flipped and twirled the ends of her teased blonde hair, crossing and uncrossing her legs so much Waverly was surprised she hadn’t chafed her thighs. 

Turning her frown upside down, Waverly plastered a smile on her face as she approached. “Happy holidays, Charlene,” she said.

“Oh, hey, Waverly,” Charlene greeted dismissively, barely acknowledging Waverly’s presence. All her attention was still on Nicole.

Waverly grit her teeth and passed a cup to Nicole. “And here’s some water.”

“Thanks Wave,” Nicole said, who seemed a bit more sober than she was earlier. “Would you like some?” She offered to Charlene.

“No thank you, Darlin’” Charlene pulled Nicole closer. “I best be going.” She leaned in and whispered something in Nicole’s ear that made her eyebrows shoot up. Running a hand down Nicole’s arm, she squeezed one of Nicole’s hands before pulling back. “Don’t forget now.”

Charlene finally stood and smoothed her hands down the front of her skin-tight black dress, making sure to give Nicole a good view of her cleavage before turning with a wink. She didn’t spare Waverly a second thought.

“You guys seemed friendly,” Waverly commented as she sat next to Nicole at a greater distance than Charlene.

“This is a pretty friendly town,” Nicole said, opening up a hand and revealing a little present from Charlene: a sprig of mistletoe. 

Waverly’s stomach roiled. “She gave that to you?”

“She said she had a belt for it and would be looking forward to getting a kiss underneath it,” Nicole said, bewildered.

Waverly swore she saw red. It was a completely irrational response. Nicole wasn’t her girlfriend, and Waverly certainly wasn’t her keeper. She knew all of that, but she couldn’t help it. “Are you gonna take her up on that offer?” She averted her eyes as she asked, not really wanting to know the answer. She knew she’d be crushed if Nicole did.

“No!” Nicole nearly laughed. “She’s nice and all, but not my type.”

“What is your type?” 

“Oh, I dunno.” Nicole twirled the mistletoe between her fingers. “A women who’s kind and intelligent. Puts family first.” She paused, weighing her next words, then looked Waverly in the eye. “The ability to make damn fine eggnog and peppermint cocoa is also a plus.”

Waverly’s heart rate again kicked up several notches.

“And a sense of humor when I tell her I rigged the Naughty or Nice machine.”

Mouth dropping open, Waverly shoved Nicole’s shoulder. “You asshole!”

Nicole only laughed.

Waverly moved to shove her again, but this time Nicole was ready, capturing her wrist and drawing her closer. “And what about you, Waverly Earp?” 

“What about me?” Waverly asked, mouth suddenly dry, eyes drawn to the soft curves of Nicole’s lips.

“What’s your type?”

“I dunno,” she plucked the mistletoe from Nicole’s fingers, “Maybe I have a thing for gorgeous drunk assholes.”

It felt like a game of chicken as they locked gazes, each daring the other to flinch. Nicole didn’t move a muscle, just like the night they had met. The ball was completely in Waverly’s court. Slowly, she lifted the mistletoe above their heads and kissed Nicole. 

A frisson of energy passed through Waverly the moment their lips touch. This wasn’t at all like their first kiss. Not in the slightest. The gentle sweetness was replaced by heat and intensity, so much so that Waverly was breathless when they parted a few moments later.

Nicole licked her lips, eyes unfocused. “You taste like Christmas.” She moved in for another kiss, and Waverly met her eagerly, not caring about the other guests in the slightest. She probably should have.

They continued to kiss until someone cleared their throat next to them. Waverly felt Nicole stiffen and pull away. Reluctantly, Waverly opened her eyes, ready to bite the intruder’s head off when she noticed it was _her_.

The beautiful stranger in a beautiful dark green cocktail dress.

“My, aren’t you two getting cozy?” She observed neutrally. 

“Shae?” Nicole struggled to get to her feet and combed a hand through her hair. “What are you doing here?” She asked calmly, though tension laced her voice.

“To find you,” Shae said cooly. “Thought I’d deliver an early Christmas gift in person.” She eyed Waverly, not unkindly, but not in a friendly manner either. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

The definition of Nicole’s jaw became more pronounced as she clenched her teeth. “Shae, this is Waverly,” she waved a hand between them and back, “Waverly, Shae.”

“Nice to meet you,” Waverly said, shaking Shae’s hand. The other woman’s grip was warm and strong. “Are you a friend of Nicole’s?”

“Sort of.” Shae’s gaze slid to Nicole. “I’m her wife.”


	6. The Pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Twelfth Night was Friday and I'm three days late. My apologies! But better late than never right!? This will teach me to start holidays fics a few weeks before said holiday, b/c I clearly need more time! Anyhoo... I hope you guys enjoyed this silly little story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading! (P.S. And thank you again to Nic, as always, for beta reading and for all the suggestions! Especially the belt idea. haha)

It had to be one of the _worst_ Christmases, ever.

Okay, maybe Waverly was being a tad over-dramatic. It wasn’t near as bad as the time Ward, in a drunken stupor, had accidentally tipped over a lit candle and set their tree and nearly all of their presents on fire. Or the time Waverly had caught a nasty stomach bug and spread it to the entire family by the time the big day rolled around.

No, this year’s Christmas wasn’t completely terrible, by any means. But Waverly definitely had better holidays, when her usually effusive spirit hadn’t dissipated like smoke billowing up the chimney.

For Alice’s sake, though Waverly made sure to muster up excitement in the morning when her niece ran through the halls, bare feet padding loudly on wood, and burst into her room. She bounced up and down on the mattress, pulling back five layers of blankets to coax Waverly out of bed. Together, by tradition, they crept down to the kitchen and prepared the usual Earp Christmas breakfast. Ham and biscuits. Powdered donuts. And a gallon of coffee. It was the only way to pull Wynonna from slumber.

By the time they finished, Wynonna had stumbled downstairs, groggy and faux grumpy. They ate quickly and then finally it was time to open presents. Alice donned her fuzzy red Santa hat and passed out the gifts, each of them taking turns unwrapping and posing for photos, until they were surrounded in a wasteland of ripped paper, empty boxes, and torn ribbon. Throughout it all, Waverly went through the motions. Said all the right things. Laughed and smiled at all the right moments. And while Alice and Wynonna’s happiness warmed her soul, Waverly’s heart nevertheless felt heavy in her chest.

It had felt that way for several days now, ever since Perry Crofte’s disastrous (in Waverly’s mind, at least) holiday party where she had met Nicole’s wife. Even now, as she sat and watched Alice set up her brand new telescope, Waverly inwardly cringed at how the rest of the night had gone. She would never forget the feeling of the floor dropping out from underneath her, all the air expelled from her lungs as if she had taken a blow right to the solar plexus. Nicole’s pained brown eyes were also seared into her memory. Waverly, who had run off immediately, swore she could still hear Nicole call after her. She hadn’t answered Nicole’s calls or texts since.

Relief washed over Waverly when Doc and Dolls finally showed up a little later on Christmas morning with Alice’s new motorbike in tow, giving Waverly some precious alone time to clean up the living room and mope in private. She was halfway through shoving wrapping paper into a plastic garbage bag, perhaps more violently than necessary, when Wynonna popped back in, the muffled rumbling of an engine following behind her as the front door opened and shut.

“Who shit in your stocking?” Wynonna asked as she walked past Waverly.

Waverly didn’t look up from her task. “No one.”

“No one by the name of Nicole Haught circa two days ago?”

Waverly’s hands paused momentarily, stomach twisting with just hearing Nicole’s name. “Nope.”

“Good.” Wynonna walked up to Waverly and shoved a present in her face. “This was on the porch for you.”

It was a square-shaped box, medium-sized, wrapped in silver paper. Its edges were perfectly creased. A small card with her name printed neatly on it was tucked beneath a satin red ribbon tied in simple bow. It was beautiful, and Waverly frowned. “Who’s that from?”

“If I had to guess? I’d say, no one, apparently.” Wynonna shook it. “You gonna take it or what? It’s heavy.”

Heart leaping into her throat, Waverly shook her head. “I don’t want it.”

Wynonna sighed heavily. “Look, no one likes to hold a grudge more than me, but just how long are you going to be angry with her?” She set the gift down on their old oak coffee table, stained with white rings from various beer bottles and glass bottoms over the years.

“I’m not angry.” Waverly tied the garbage bag and got to her feet.

“Right.” Wynonna nodded sagely. “Just like you haven’t been moping around for the past couple of days.”

Waverly didn’t answer as she carried the bag and set it by the back door. “I just… can’t believe she didn’t tell me she was married.”

And Nicole certainly didn’t act like she was married. She never wore a wedding ring. Add to that all the flirting and the kissing. God, the kissing. Waverly’s cheeks burned. She felt so foolish.

“You’ve known each other all of three weeks, Waverly,” Wynonna pointed out as she followed. “Did you tell her all the sordid details about your time with 9 seconds?”

“Eight seconds,” Waverly responded on habit.

“What the fuck ever.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Did you tell her all about Champ? Or, hell, everything about us?”

Waverly’s nostrils flared slightly. “No.”

“So why are you punishing her?”

She pushed past Wynonna and returned to the living room. The silver-wrapped present shone like a beacon on the coffee table.

“I get that you were blindsided,” Wynonna said behind her. “But it’s not like you were dating.”

And there it was: the truth. Waverly’s chest throbbed with it. “I know that,” she finally admitted. “But I…”

“Wanted to?” Wynonna guessed.

Waverly nodded. “It’s all a moot point now. She’s married.”

Wynonna smiled in sympathy. “Call me crazy, but I’ve seen the way she looks at you. Maybe, I dunno, give her a chance?”

“You’re crazy.” Waverly couldn’t believe she was getting relationship advice from Wynonna of all people, who still hadn’t sorted through whatever triangle she had going with Doc and Dolls. She glanced back at her sister. “But I’ll think about it.”

And think about it she did. For the rest of the afternoon, the gift sat on the coffee table untouched. Waverly should have moved it--out of sight, out of mind--but couldn’t bring herself to do so. She also couldn’t stop herself from wondering what was inside, and what Nicole was doing right in that moment. Was she alone? Was she with Shae? Did it matter? The questions whirled in her mind, like an out-of-control carousel, until they all sat down in the living room to watch American football, at Dolls’ insistence. Doc immediately fell asleep, snoring softly from his reclined La-Z-Boy.

“I thought Jeremy was coming over too?” Alice asked.

Dolls half-shrugged, his attention all on the screen. “He said he’d be here soon. Had some project he had to help finish.”

Alice, in her boredom, spotted the present with eagle eyes. She immediately stood and bounced over to it, reading Waverly’s name on the card. “You forgot this one,” she said. “Don’t you want to open it?”

I don’t know,” Waverly cleared her throat and resisted the urge to squirm in her seat. “Maybe.”

“Can I open it for you?” Alice turned the present in her hands and shook it. “Gosh, it’s heavy.”

“Sure,” Waverly acquiesced, pulse quickening. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t been curious. But her stubborn pride kept her from opening it, and having Alice do it would be a workable loophole.

Squealing in delight, Alice pulled out the card and handed it to Waverly before she began unwrapping. She slowly untied the ribbon and delicately pulled apart the paper’s seams, taking much more care with Waverly’s present than she had with her own. All the while, Waverly traced the edge of the envelope, finger idly tapping at one corner. Alice unveiled a plain box with no markings. Taking a deep breath, she pulled up the lid, peered inside, and paused. From where she was sitting, Waverly couldn’t see the contents.

“What is it?” Waverly asked.

Alice tilted the box and Waverly’s heart stilled. Inside was a brand new pair of white ice skates. Alice’s brow wrinkled. “I thought skating scared you.”

Waverly shook her head. “I…” She looked down at the unopened envelope, the urge to read its contents now even more intense. She took a deep breath, slid a finger into a hole on the side, and opened it, pulling out a simple piece of card stock.

_Waverly,_

_Merry Christmas. I owe you an apology. If you’re willing, I’ll be at the pond tonight at 7. You know the one._

_Nicole_

“It’s from Nicole!” Alice observed happily, reading over Waverly’s shoulder. “What is she apologizing for?”

“Nothing,” Waverly answered truthfully. “She doesn’t have to apologize for anything.”

She stared at the note. Read it and re-read it, thoughts churning. Go. Don’t go. Listen. Don’t listen. Her mind told her to stay put. She should spend the rest of Christmas with her family, and Nicole could spend hers with her wife. But her heart? Her soft, weak heart already missed Nicole, as pitiful as that sounded. They’d only been apart for less than three days. Truth be told, Waverly wanted to see Nicole. Yearned for it, despite the heartache. Maybe she should go, for closure at least.

Strolling into the room, glass of whiskey in hand, Wynonna noticed the gift and snorted. “I guess Nicole doesn’t know you very well.”

“Or maybe she does.” Alice shrugged.

Waverly looked at her niece, who stared back with knowing, crystal blue eyes that slid toward the clock over the fireplace mantel. The short hand pointed to the 6 and the long at the 9. If Waverly left now, she’d make it by 7. She made her decision.

“You know what?” Waverly stood and reached for the box, which Alice handed to her. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Wynonna asked as she took Waverly’s seat.

“Out.” Waverly pulled on her turquoise puffy coat.

Wynonna scrunched up her face. “What, now?” Even Dolls raised an eyebrow at Waverly, but otherwise remained silent.

“Yep.”

“But everything’s closed.”

“Not where I’m going.” Waverly slid her hands into a pair of pink knitted mittens, wrapped a scarf around her neck, and put on a pair of fluffy white earmuffs that tickled her cheeks.

“Who are you going with?”

Smiling, Waverly winked at Alice as she opened the door, cradling her gift in the crook of her arm. “No one.”

The sun had set hours ago, and drive to the pond was quick and familiar even in darkness. Even though Waverly hadn’t visited in quite some time, she still could have done it in her sleep. Before that fateful day on the ice with Willa and Mr. Rabbit, Waverly had skated on that pond after school every winter. She loved few things more.

Waverly pulled her Jeep up to the pond, the brand new pair of skates sitting comfortably in the passenger seat. There were two other cars there already, Nicole’s squad car and… Jeremy’s Bolt EV? Brow furrowing, she turned off the engine and hopped out just as Jeremy was walking toward his electric car.

“Jeremy?” Waverly shoved her hands in her pockets. Even with the mittens, she could feel December’s bite through the yarn.

“Merry Christmas, Wave.” Jeremy smiled and pat her on the shoulder. “I guess you really are embracing spontaneity after all. I’m glad.”

“Thanks, I think,” Waverly said. “What are you doing out here?”

“Oh, just helping spread some holiday joy.” He winked as he unlocked his car and opened the door. “I hope Wynonna didn’t eat all the donuts.” Starting the car, he rolled down the window. “She’s waiting by the ice. Perfectly solid. Tested it myself.”

“Okay…”

“See you later?”

Confused by his abrupt appearance and even more abrupt departure, Waverly could only nod. “See you.”

She retrieved the skates from the passenger side, then waited until the crimson glow of his tail-lights fade in the distance before she turned toward the pond. Hardly any moonlight pierced through the thick cloud cover, and Waverly could barely make out the silhouettes of the surrounding trees let alone Nicole herself. A shadow moved on the banks of the frozen water. Waverly’s heart pounded against her ribs.

“Waves,” Nicole greeted in hushed awe as Waverly approached, frozen grass crunching beneath her boots. “You’re here.”

“I’m here,” Waverly responded, eyes slowly adjusting to the low light. Nicole was dressed in khaki corduroys and a grey peacoat, red hair hidden beneath a blue toque. A pair of black skates lay next to her feet.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t show.”

Waverly hugged her own skates close to her body. “To be honest, I almost didn’t.”

“I’m glad you did.” Nicole glanced down, absentmindedly flattening clumps of snow with the toe of her boot. “I owe you an apology. And an explanation.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Waverly shook her head.

“I do, though.” Nicole looked back up. “About Shae…”

“Nicole, listen,” Waverly held up one mittened hand. “If anything, I owe you an apology.”

Nicole frowned. “For what?”

“For how I handled thing at the party… or didn’t handle them, as it were.” Waverly swallowed against a tightening throat. “Running off like that…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Nicole took one step forward, but then held her place, as if afraid to come any closer. “I should have told you about Shae. I just,” she shrugged up her shoulders helplessly, “didn’t know how.”

“’Hey, by the way, I’m married’ works pretty well,” Waverly said as lightly as possible, hoping she didn’t sound bitter.

Nicole’s face fell. “Waverly…”

“Speaking of, shouldn’t you be with her right now?” Waverly asked. “Don’t married people want to spend the holiday with their spouses?” And not their… whatever the hell Waverly was.

“I suppose so,” Nicole said slowly, “except I’m not married.”

Waverly’s heart stopped. “I’m sorry.” She shook her head. “It sounded like you said…”

“I’m not married,” Nicole repeated. “At least, not anymore.” She blew out a long, misty breath. “Shae came to deliver the finalized divorce decree. The judge signed it the day of Perry’s party.”

Waverly’s lips parted, but she had no idea what to say other than, “Oh.”

“I’ve wanted to tell you,” Nicole insisted, licking her lips. “But how do you tell the girl you like that you’re separated and getting a divorce? Like, hey my marriage failed but why don’t you give me a shot anyway?”

“You, uh.” Waverly felt dizzy and overloaded. It was a lot to process. Perhaps too much. And yet she could focus on only one thing... because priorities. “You like me?”

The corners of Nicole’s eyes crinkled. “I came to Purgatory for a fresh start. I hoped to meet new friends. Build a career. Make a new home.” This time, Nicole inched closer. “I didn’t expect to find…” She shook her head helplessly.

“What?” Waverly whispered, stepping forward, feet moving on their own accord.

“You.”

Waverly’s heart jump started, now thundering in her chest from the intensity in Nicole’s eyes. Once again, she felt foolish, all because she hadn’t had all the information. This time, it was partly her fault, but she didn’t even care. She felt unburdened. Relieved. She breathed in deeply. The air was bracing and brisk, counteracting the heat spreading across her cheeks.

Instead of responding to Nicole’s honesty, she changed the subject. “And the skates?”

“Right.” Nicole reached down and picked up her own pair. “Shae and I, we’re still friends. But the split… It wasn’t exactly the easiest thing I’ve ever gone through. And I haven’t been with anyone in the year since we separated.”

Waverly could understand. Even though she had always known Champ was never “the one,” their breakup had stung, more than Waverly would probably ever admit. “You were afraid of getting hurt again.”

Nicole nodded. “But being here, meeting you, I realized that I shouldn’t let fear keep me from the things I…” She swallowed. “From the good things in life, you know? Does that make sense at all?”

Looking down, Waverly picked at the laces of her skates. “It does.” She hadn’t noticed the tension in Nicole’s frame until she relaxed, shoulders lowering.

“So what do you say?”

Waverly wasn’t sure if Nicole was asking about the skating or taking a step forward in their relationship, but in either case, her answer was the same. “Okay.”

She swore Nicole’s answering smile could light up the night. They moved to sit on a worn bench that her mother had built so long ago. Waverly’s name and those of her sisters were scratched into the graying wood. They pulled off their boots and slipped their feet into the skates. Waverly’s fit perfectly; Nicole said she had Chrissy Nedley to thank for that. When they finished, they both carefully walked to the edge of the pond, Waverly wobbling slightly as she tried to maintain her balance on the skate guards.

Nicole removed the plastic covers and stepped onto the pond, easily gliding away into the darkness. Waverly stared at the ice, painted white and opaque. Her palms felt clammy inside her mittens and it had nothing to do with the cold. Jeremy had said it was safe. And she was sure Nicole wouldn’t have invited her if there was any chance of danger. And yet, Waverly remained frozen in place.

“Waverly?”

She hadn’t noticed that Nicole had arced back in front of her, effortless and smooth.

“Are you all right?” Nicole asked.

Waverly released a shaky breath. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You know you don’t have to skate, if you don’t want to.”

“No, I do,” Waverly insisted, heart pounding. “I just...” She absently waved a hand, stalling. “How are we supposed to see anything?”

“I almost forgot.” Nicole dug into her coat pocket and fished out a small remote. She clicked a button and Waverly’s breath was stolen as an array of fairy lights turned on. They were strung across the trunks and branches of the surrounding trees, bright enough to illuminate the pond in twinkling white. “Jeremy helped.”

“Nicole…” Heat prickled behind Waverly’s eyes.

“You like it?”

“Like it?” Waverly laughed. “This is incredible.” She stared in awe at the decorations that must have taken hours to set up. And yet Nicole had done it all, just to apologize and help Waverly conquer her past. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had gone through so much trouble, just for her.

Waverly slowly took off her skate guards and crept with baby steps until finally, finally she was on the ice. Instead of Willa, she thought of her mother and Wynonna. Thought of the exhilaration that used to course through her as her blades cut through the ice, the wind in her hair. Most of all, she thought of Nicole. She exhaled again, breath misting out in wisps of white, anxiety inexplicably lessening the closer she got to Nicole.

“Ready?” Almost reluctantly, Nicole held out a gloved hand.

Waverly linked their hands. Nicole’s grip was warm and steady. “Ready.”

Together, they moved forward. Somewhat choppy at first, with Waverly getting a feel for the skates and ice after more than a dozen years away. Bit by bit, it came back to her, the blades gradually sliding more smoothly through the ice the longer they skated. All the while, Nicole held her hand with a gentle strength that built Waverly’s confidence, slowly but surely.

The cold stung Waverly’s cheeks, but she didn’t care. She laughed as she finally had the courage to let go, gaining speed until she felt like she was floating free. Nicole, always by her side, laughed with her. They swirled round and around together, dancing on the ice. Weightless.

When Nicole skated close enough once more, Waverly reached out and took her by the hand, gliding them to a stop in the middle of the pond. Nicole’s cheeks were pink from the exertion, the ends of her hair mussed. She never looked more beautiful.

“Was that okay?” Nicole dipped her head to the side, gaze tentative yet affectionate.

Instead of answering, Waverly pulled Nicole closer, cupped her jaw between her mittens, and brought their lips together. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly, and they melted into the kiss. Heat seeped deeply into Wavelry’s bones, chasing away the cold. Maybe this Christmas wasn’t so bad after all. Waverly nuzzled Nicole’s nose as she pulled away slightly.

“Wanna go another round?” Nicole murmured.

Waverly shook her head. “No, I think it’s about time we got warmed up.” She started to pull Nicole toward the shoreline.

“Oh?”

“If you have some mistletoe, I may have a belt to go with it.” Waverly winked over her shoulder. “Merry Christmas.”

Nicole stumbled slightly, but managed to recover, cheeks stained pink. “Merry Christmas indeed.”


End file.
